


Passion of the Patties

by Ira94



Category: Totally Spies
Genre: Belly Rubs, Breastfeeding, F/F, Large Breasts, Weight Gain, alternative ending, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: An alternative ending to "Passion Patties". What if after stopping Bittersweet WOOPH was unable to cure Clover of her fat, depressed Clover now has to live her life being fat. Will Sam and Alex be able to help her and confess their feelings for her?





	

Note: I don't own anything in this story.

Passion of the patties.

In the country of Los Angelus the fare city of Beverly Hills was home to three top teenaged spies who's passion for fashion knew no bounds, however things weren't all happy in Beverly Hills. In the beach house were Sam, Alex and Clover the tree spies who work for an organization known as World Organization of Human Protection or WOOPH for short. In the beach house Sam and Alex were in a somber state in the living room, hearing a door closing and footsteps coming from upstairs came their friend Clover. However she was not in the best of shape...literally. The young blonde haired girl who once was a thin young lady, was now a pig fat bbw girl.

About two weeks ago the girls were given a mission that a group of girls scouts called Happy Girls Scouts who sell these new cookies that when someone eats them they go crazy for them, the cookies were very addictive and anyone who ate them became an obese Clover included. The cookies were made by a villainous baker named Inga Bittersweet, as a young girl she was a girl scout as well, but got expelled when she and her group ate all the cookies they were supposed to sell. She then spent the next twenty years planning her revenge. She developed a highly concentrated sugar extract and used the formula in her own brand of cookies called Passion Patties and anyone who ate them was instantly addicted to them. The extract was also fattening enough to cause obesity within a day, eventually Clover and her friends were able to find and put a stop to Bittersweets operation by melting the cookies and forcing her to take the same addictive sugar she created, thus turning her fat.

WOOPH was able to develop a cure for the fat however for some reason the cure did not work for Clover, this clearly put the girl in a state of depression since she was now stuck as a fat bbw girl for life. Because of this she had to drop out of school to avoid the humiliation while her friends did the same in order to provide support for her. 

WOOPH had been helping the girls however they could to make sure they got by in life, receiving payments so they would be able to shop and get whatever they needed now that they had no school. During those two weeks Clover had not come out of her room except to use the bathroom or to eat, which made her friends worry but now that she's out and about they felt somewhat relieved.

" Hey, Clover. You, uh, doing alright?" Alex asked uneasily not sure on what to say.

Clover sighed and shrugged causing her breasts to jiggle a little. " Fine, doing ok I guess."

" You've been in your room for two weeks, you sure you're ok?" Sam asked feeling a slight blush creeping when she saw her friend's breasts jiggle.

Clover nodded and made her way to the couch, both girls moved away for their flabby friend Clover then got in between them and sat down. Alex then grabbed a remote and turned the TV on to watch a girl-flick hoping to cheer her friend up. Sam was able to bring some popcorn and some drinks for them to share while she was drinking her soda, she looked to her right to see Clover taking small handfuls of popcorn and shoving it in her mouth. Even though they've been friends since they were little Sam was starting to develop some feelings for her friend Clover, in time her feelings were growing stronger each day, though to keep it a secret she only paid attention to her studies or to boys. She shook her head from her fantasy and turned back to the movie.

Alex eating a small candy bar looked to her left to see Clover taking several gulps of her soda, just watching her down her drink in her throat all the way to her gullet made Alex feel funny. Then a groaning sound came from Clover's stomach, the blonde haired girl places her hand on her belly and started rubbing it to sooth it. This caused Alex's heart to skip a beat and slightly blush, seeing Clover rub her plump gut and hearing sloshing sounds made Alex rub her legs together slightly. Shaking her head Alex hugs her knees and tries to bury her blushing face.

Eventually the movie was over, after cleaning up the mess Sam had decided to go out for a swim in their pool. Both Sam and Alex in their green and yellow two piece bikinis waiting for Clover to come out. " Sorry I'm late you guys." Turning over both Sam and Alex's jaws were hanging by the site before them. Clover came out the door in an triple extra large red bikini, her belly was hanging over her waist, her bra was holding back her massive plump breasts and her large bubble butt was underneath her swimwear. 

Both girls blushed at seeing all the fat on their friend who was walking over to a lawn chair.

' Oh my god, even with all that fat, she's even more beautiful!' Sam though with a small drool in the corner of her mouth.

' Holy crap! I don't know why, but I can't tear my eyes away from her!' Alex thought with a massive blush forming after looking at Clover's fatty glory.

Once sitting down Clover brought out some tanning oil and started applying it on her arms first. Before she could apply more Sam called out. " Here Clover let me do the rest for you." The red headed girl walks out of the pool and walks over to her pudgy friend. Taking the oil she sprayed some on her hands rubbed them together, and started rubbing them on Clover's big belly. Sam started blushing upon feeling the chunky flesh beneath her palms, moving up and down and in circles, it was like roll bread dough or putty in her hands. 

Clover watched Sam rubbing the oil on her stomach following her hands then she felt another pair of hands and saw Alex started rubbing her shoulders. Feeling relieved that her two best friends were doing their best to take care of her, Clover leaned on her chair and relaxed while Sam and Alex rubbed oil on her. A sudden thought ran through Alex's mind, feeling a little bold she moved her hands towards Clovers plump breasts and started rubbing oil on the top, until she then slips under the bra and touching the nipples.  
This caused the blonde to let out a soft moan feeling her friend rubbing her tits as they hardened. 

Alex had a huge blush as she rubbed and pinched the nipples, this also caused Clover to lightly blush. Sam looked and saw Alex rubbing her friend's breasts and suddenly had an idea. Getting up she went to Clover's right boob and started rubbing it making Alex move to the left boob. Both girls were massaging Clover's plump boobies causing the relaxing girl to moan. Then Sam went for the bras front clip and opened it allowing the massive mounds of flesh to roll free staring at her and Alex. Clover opened her eyes and saw that her two friends were staring at her with a pleading look. With a soft look on her pudgy face she nodded which gave them the chance to latch onto her tits. 

She moaned loudly as her two friends sucked and licked her boobs, both girls rubbed the mounds while they sucked on the nipples moaning just as loud as their secret lover.  
Clover then ran her hands across their hair feeling the pleasure become too much for her. After one more minute of sucking Sam and Alex pulled back with the nipples in their mouths stretching her boobs and let go with an audible pop, and smacking of the skin.

All three girls gazed at one another panting and blushing from almost having an orgasm. Leaning over Clover reached out, grabbed Sam by her head and brought her to a kiss, catching both her and Alex off guard. This allowed Clover to slither her tongue into Sam's mouth and started playing with her tongue. Blinking three times Sam then started to relax after realizing that the girl she was in love with was kissing her, and then wrapped her arms around her fat lover.

As the two girls were making out Alex started feeling hot and rubbed her thighs together. A sudden wetness was leaking from her panties and she moved her hand into her swimwear and groped her own breast. Eventually Sam and Clover broke the kiss staring lovingly at each others eyes, Clover then looks over to Alex and motions her to come close. The black haired girl didn't needed to be told twice as she went over and wrapped herself on Clover and kissed her in the process. After a full minute they broke the kiss.

" How long?" She asked which confused Sam and Alex.

" 'How long' what?" Alex asked.

" How long did you two been having feelings for me?" Clover said forgoing her bra. The two girls looked at each other and sighed. " Since we were kids, at first I never thought myself being interested in girls. But after all these years of being with you I guess I realized I was liking you, more than I did with boys." Sam explained having finally telling her fat friend on how she felt for her. Alex nodded. " Yeah, same with me. I never would've imagine being gay for girls, but I couldn't you out my head Clover."

Clover was left speechless, her two best friends were in love with her and kept it a secret for all this time? " So, you two love me? Even though I'm fat like a cow?" She asked while gesturing to her flabby body. " Clover even when you were skinny before, we still love you. And even now you're even more beautiful with that added weight." Same said then moved in and brought her in a hug with Alex hugging her as well. Tears started forming in her eyes, even with her large fatty body they still love her which made her happy! She then wrapped both of them in her arms and hugged them back. " I love you guys, too!"

Soon the three now girlfriends went back inside as night was rolling by. Clover was in her room in nothing but her bra and panties laying on the bed, waiting for her girlfriends to come. Then an idea came to her, if they liked her fat then perhaps she should put on a little more weight. Then the door opened and Sam and Alex came in wearing nothing but their bras and panties. " Sorry it took so long, couldn't find anything else to wear." Sam said sitting on her plump girlfriend's left and Alex on her right. Clover smiles and brings Sam into a kiss which she happily obliged. After breaking the kiss Clover had a sly grin.

" Say, girls." She said catching their attention. " Since you two love me even when I'm fat, how 'bout I add some more weight?"

This really perked Sam's and Alex's interest. " Really? How?" Alex asked. Rather than answering her Clover gets up from her bed and moves to her dresser, opening a draw she pulls out a clear vial the size of a water bottle with light blue fluids. " Recognize this stuff?" She said lightly waving it at her friends. This immediately struck Sam's memory. " Yeah, that's the same fluid we used to make Bittersweet fat! How'd you get it?"

" Well when those scientist from WOOPH were making the cure to reverse the effects from the patties, I decided to help myself to one of these vials." She said somewhat proud of herself for sneaking something from the scientists of WOOPH. " You sure that was a good idea, Clover? I mean to steal from WOOPH is one thing, but are you really gonna..." Clover waves a hand dismissively cutting Alex off. " Hey, if I'm gonna be stuck like this for life, I might as well get used to an extra pounds or more. So, what do you say girls? Would you like an even fatter piece of Clover?" She asked striking a pose which earned her a blush from her two girlfriends.

Looking at each other they gave a smile and nodded. " Do it!" They said in unison.

With that Clover takes the cork off and started drinking the blue, sugary, fat inducing fluid. Soon she downed the whole thing leaving the vial empty. After finishing the drink she smacks her lips and licks them, then she gasped as she felt herself tingling. Then before their eyes Clover's body began to grow, the flesh of her belly, thighs, butt and breasts started to expand and her chin became a double chin. Sam and Alex can only blush as they watched their girlfriend become even fatter than before, eventually it came to a halt leaving Clover as a SSBBW.

Clover was panting from the rush of her body expanding, her bra and panties were struggling to hold onto her massive boobs and ass feeling like they could snap any minute.

Both Sam and Alex had massive blushes on their faces. She looked even more beautiful with all that fat on her body, Clover looked herself over and loved her new body. Looking back at her girlfriends with atomic red faces she gave a sly grin, gripped her bra and tore it off allowing her massive boobs to spill out. She points at her massive milk jugs encouraging them to come. They faced each other and gave their own sly grins. Walking to her they grabbed both fleshy orbs and started fondling, caressing, licking and kissing them moaning in pure delight. Clover softly pants feeling her boobs being played with by her girlfriends.

She then moves them from her much to their confusion she waddles over to her bed, and sits on it causing it to creak loudly from the extra weight. She grabbed her tits and started squeezing them until they started squirting milk, the breast milks splatters on Sam and Alex's faces causing them to yelp, tasting the milky fluid they immediately wanted more. Crawling on four they made their way to Clover and started suckling on her boobs like babies. As they drank from her Clover reached over them and unhooks their bras letting them fall, and slides off their panties and started playing with their nether lips.

This made Alex gasp which gave Clover the chance to bring her into a kiss. The fat blonde was tasting her own milk through Alex's mouth and their tongues touched and played with each other. Sam having her fill of her fat lover's milk moved down and tore the barely holding panties off, and dove into her fat pussy. All three of them were moaning in pleasure Clover then broke the kiss and moved Sam from her nether lips. She got back up waddled to her drawers and pulled out, to their surprise a large, fat purple strap-on in her hand. This gave both girl a big grin on their lips, after getting the strap-on around her fatty body Clover started to fuck the both of them with all her fatty might.

Sam on her back beneath her super sized lover, was panty in ecstasy. Clover holding her hip was thrusting in and out of her red-head girlfriend. " Huff! You like that? You like that, bitch?" Clover said thrusting even harder.

" Yes, yes I love it!" Sam exclaimed panting and grunting with pleasure, feeling the fatty blubber belly smacking her with ever thrust. Soon enough Sam came spraying all her pussy fluids and now Alex was bouncing on the strap-on. Alex watched Clover's flabby belly moved and bounced like jelly and heard the rumbles in her stomach, and lowered herself on the blob of flesh and started playing her Clover's boobs again. " Oh, I love you Clover. I love you so much!" Alex moaned and latched onto her nipples drinking her milk.

" Oh, fuck! I love you as well Alex, I love the both of you!" Clover exclaimed loudly while holding her in her fatty arms. After a few more thrusts Alex climaxed and howled in bliss. All three girls laid together panting on the bed, having forgoing the strap-on Clover brought her girl closer to lay on her fatty boobs, and bring the blanket over them. " I love you Sam. I love you Alex." Clover said to them. " We love you too Clover." They said in unison and then fell into a much needed sleep.

A year had gone by now, and the three formers spies continue with their live while being together. Inside her room Clover had gain another amount of weight, weighting around 1,329 pounds was sitting on her bed, her fatty rolls over her thighs, her boobs even more bigger and longer and now sported a third chin. Clover turns and see a fork with a piece of cake on it, opens her mouth and eats it. The one who's feeding her is Alex wearing nothing but a sexy maid outfit, feeding a plate of chocolate fudge cake to her lover. And kneeling in front of her was Sam snuggling against her fat belly and drank from her hanging boobs. " Do you like your cake, my love? Alex asked.

" Yes, I absolutely love it Lexi."

Sam then removes herself from her drink and goes to kiss her girlfriend. " Thanks for the food Clover. Each time you gain weight, your milk even becomes tastier."

Even though most people would see this odd and disgusting at the same time, and yet it didn't bother the girls one bit. All they want is to be together for all time, which is why Clover had already begun preparations for their wedding in two years from now. Even if she's fat, extremely fat or even immobile Sam and Alex would never abandon Clover, and there's nothing in the world that can stop them from loving her. And Clover wouldn't want it any other way.

The End.


End file.
